Memories
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: Recuerdos de dos chicos, recuerdos de un amor que lo puede todo. El amor entre Miharu y Yoite es uno de los más inocentes, puros y tiernos que he visto. Historia con final feliz.


Hola a todos los que se han animado a leer mi historia. De antemano espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté hacerla. Es la primera historia que escribo de Nabari no ou. Me animé a hacerla porque de esta serie y de esta pareja realmente hay muy poco. Me gustaría conocer a más fans de la serie para poder hablar de la misma.

Quiero dedicarla a todas las fans de la pareja de Miharu y Yoite, pero muy especialmente a una chica que acabo de conocer hacer poco en Instragram, su nombre es Daniela. Espero que te guste y que la disfrutes, que bueno que pude conocerte porque se que amas a esta pareja. Ya me dirás que te pareció la historia.

Quizás no tenga una línea de tiempo muy bien definida, ya que en teoría se trata de pequeños recuerdos tanto de Miharu como de Yoite, solo que no me gusta poner "flashback"... espero que se entienda la lectura.

"Queda prohibido, salvo excepción prevista en la ley, cualquier forma de reproducción (parcial o total) distribución, comunicación pública y transformación de esta obra sin contar con la autorización del titular de la propiedad intelectual. La infracción de los derechos mencionados puede ser constitutiva de delito contra la propiedad intelectual".

Memories

Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai

Remembranzas… evocaciones… recuerdos… memorias… no son más que aquel conjunto de imágenes de hechos y situaciones pasadas que se quedan en nuestra mente. Y aunque es la mente la que nos trae a la memoria propia, algo percibido, aprendido o conocido y la retiene ahí, es el corazón el que sufre las emociones que esos recuerdos nos provocan. Lo cual, tiene mucho más sentido si vemos que la palabra _"recuerdo"_ proviene del latín y cuya etimología significa literal _"volver a pasar por el corazón"_…

La memoria juega un rol importante en la manera en la que desentrañamos el día a día de la vida y en cómo organizamos nuestras experiencias y expectativas. Es ahí en donde se separan los recuerdos positivos, y los recuerdos negativos. En su desafortunado caso, los recuerdos que tenía de su infancia no eran nada plácidos. Todo lo contrario, lo atormentaban a tal grado de querer borrar completa y definitivamente su existencia. Y es que, precisamente los recuerdos sirven para eso, para de alguna manera, a veces retorcida otras tantas compasiva, organizar la existencia de los seres humanos.

Hay episodios en la vida de las personas que quedan marcados por su naturaleza triste. Este tipo de recuerdos impiden que la persona que pasó por una experiencia desoladora desarrolle una vida emocionalmente sana, tranquila y sin sobre saltos. Sin embargo, vivir sin recuerdos ni memoria sería muy complicado. Tendríamos que aprender a diario todo, no acumularíamos nada y la propia existencia quedaría inexistente.

Antes de su nacimiento, sus padres lo esperaban con el anhelo y el nerviosismo que experimentan los padres primerizos. Se informaban, leían y recibían consejos de cómo ser buenos padres. Cuando se enteraron de que tendrían a su primer hijo hubo una conexión mucho más especial entre ellos, había apoyo, comprensión, colaboración y cooperación mutua. La vida emocional de la pareja se hizo aún más estable de lo que ya era y nació en ambos el compromiso de cuidar a ese hijo por sobre todas las cosas.

Era una criatura que aún no nacía pero ya era amaba infinitamente. Pensaban en la habitación del bebé, en la ropita que usaría, en los juguetes que tendría. Incluso tenía ya un nombre, _"Sora"_, que significa cielo. De alguna manera su madre sabía que ese era el nombre perfecto para el hijo que crecía poco a poco en su vientre. Sora era ese hijo que tanto deseaba tener.

"Sora"… "Sora"…

¿Yoite? – lo llamó un chico de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta inmediata.

Yoite tenía fija su mirada en el océano que se podía apreciar desde la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Miharu. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que toda la guerra en el mundo ninja había terminado, dos días en que el portador del Shinrabansho había cumplido el verdadero deseo de la persona más importante para él. En contra de todo y todos, había salvado la vida de Yoite y revertido todos los efectos que la técnica _Kira._ Yoite volvía a ser un apuesto joven de dieciséis años complemente sano, al menos físicamente.

Quédate aquí Yoite – salió de la boca de Miharu, en una especie de mezcla entre súplica y orden.

¿Estás seguro, eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó Yoite después de unos minutos en los que guardó silencio.

Ese es mi deseo – le contestó Miharu mirando también al mar – quiero que te quedes aquí. _"Conmigo"_, pensó.

¿A cambio de qué? – cuestiono el mayor.

La salud de Yoite era perfecta, no tenía heridas ni internas ni externas, ni órganos dañados, mucho menos cicatrices, sin embargo su alma estaba herida, su espíritu roto y su corazón vacío. La infancia que había vivido la seguía recordando, su existencia seguía presente. Se sentía un poco resentido con Miharu por no haber borrado sus recuerdos, sin embargo Miharu se defendió diciendo que había cumplido lo que el poder del Shinrabansho había leído en el corazón del shinigami. En el fondo de su corazón, Yoite no quería morir, pero el vivir implicaba tener recuerdos, no hay vida sin ellos.

A cambio de que me permitas sanar tu corazón – respondió Miharu seriamente – quiero que no te sientas solo y que tengas una vida normal Yoite.

¿Qué vas a ganar tú con esto? – volvió a preguntar el chico de ojos azules.

Estar a tu lado – Miharu fue breve en su respuesta.

Yoite en realidad no había pensado en qué sería de su vida cuando Miharu cumpliera su deseo. En su mente se había programado para desaparecer, sin embargo ahora tenía que seguir viviendo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Nunca había sido dueño de su vida. Siempre había sido una marioneta al servicio de todos.

Seguramente querrás saber mi pasado y conocer mis motivos para querer desaparecer – dijo Yoite con su característica seriedad.

Sí, claro que quiero conocerte mucho más – respondió – pero no pienso presionarte sobre ello, eso será solo cuando tú quieras contármelo.

El joven de ojos azules miró a Miharu por un largo rato. Después de que su padre lo rechazó al no perdonarlo por la muerte de su madre, todas las personas que habían estado a su alrededor estaban a su lado por la simple razón de que lo veían como una herramienta para lograr su propio fin, o porque no querían ser enemigos del famoso dueño del Kira. Nadie había estado con él por amistad y mucho menos por amor. No comprendía las razones por las que Miharu quería estar a su lado, no entendía porque el portador del Shiranbansho estaba determinado a curar su corazón y su alma y todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

No te comprendo Miharu –

Yoite, muchas personas hemos sufrido tragedias en nuestra infancia – comenzó a explicar Miharu – Raimei, Raikou, Gau, yo mismo y estoy seguro de que muchas más personas en el mundo – Miharu se acercó a Yoite colocando su mano en el pecho el mayor – sé que es doloroso, pero te puedo asegurar que juntos podemos superarlo.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Yoite sin moverse y con muchas dudas en su mente.

Mi tía dice que el ser humano está preparado para afrontar cualquier situación, incluso la más adversa, siempre y cuando comprenda cuál es el sentido de lo que le sucede – comentó Miharu – yo estaré a tu lado siempre para ayudarte.

No entiendo por qué me tuvo que pasar todo esto a mí – expresó Yoite tratando de refutar lo que decía la tía de Miharu.

Lo sé… pero… -

Tampoco entiendo qué puedes ganar con todo esto – dijo Yoite entre molesto y confundido, apartándose un poco de Miharu.

Yoite, deja de pensar de esa forma – pidió el chico de ojos verdes – entiende que me importas y que lo único que busco es tu tranquilidad y tu felicidad, que estés bien es mi mejor recompensa.

Yo no sé cómo es llevar una vida normal Miharu – confesó el mayor bajando la mirada.

No te preocupes, yo voy a enseñarte – afirmó el ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que solo eran dedicadas al de ojos azules – ahora vamos a dormir que mañana empezaremos una nueva vida juntos.

Yoite no sabía que esperar. Su vida había sido siempre tan solitaria, tan vacía y con el único sentido de desaparecer. Tener que vivir nuevamente con los crueles recuerdos de una niñez destruida por el dolor, el recuerdo de no haber sentido el amor y el cariño de nadie. No sabía cómo actuar, qué decir, a dónde ir, qué mirar. Estaba completamente desorientado, se sentía a la deriva. Sin embargo, el chico que lo había ayudado desde que se conocieron, estaba ahí, a su lado, prometiéndole que le enseñaría a vivir.

Caminó con lentitud y se sentó en el piso con tu típica postura de juntar sus piernas en el pecho y esconder su rostro entre sus brazos. Descansar, lo necesitaba. Dormir bien, sin tener que preocuparse de nada era algo que tenía que aprender a hacer también. Cosas tan sencillas le parecían un verdadero reto. Desde muy chico su mundo había sido el mundo ninja, un mundo en el que siempre hay que estar en estado de alerta.

Yoite ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Miharu con una sonrisa tierna. Yoite solo mi miró – no vas a dormir de esa manera nunca más, te quitas el saco, tu gorra y te metes en la cama.

Pero solo hay una cama Miharu – exclamó Yoite preocupado

No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el futón – le contestó mientras le quitaba la gorra para colgarla en el respaldo de la silla.

No es correcto Miharu – replicó el mayor – esta es tu casa.

Tú necesitas descansar más que yo, así que has lo que te digo Yoite, yo voy a cuidar de ti –

El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sentía algo extraño en su pecho al escuchar que alguien iba a cuidar de él. ¿Acaso era posible que después de dieciséis años alguien se preocupara por él? Y encima de eso, no era un adulto, sino un chico dos años menor que él. Se limitó a cumplir las órdenes que Miharu le daba.

Tendrás que confiar en mí – le dijo Miharu – jamás te haría daño.

¿Por qué lo haces Miharu? – preguntó Yoite mientras se metía en la cama. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba en una para descansar.

Porque quiero estar a tu lado – respondió el menor cubriendo el cuerpo de Yoite con una sábana.

¿Por qué mis ojos son como los tuyos? – preguntó Yoite mirando a los ojos a Miharu.

Si, y porque eres muy importante para mí – respondió – ahora descansa Yoite, has pasado por mucho y aunque tu salud ha mejorado, tu mente necesita descansar.

¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – preguntó Yoite con curiosidad

Voy a preparar el futón y dormiré también –

Buenas noches – le dijo Yoite recostándose de lado en posición fetal. Era muy confortante descansar su cabeza sobre una almohada y su cuerpo sobre una cama.

Buenas noches Yoite –

Miharu se dispuso a preparar el futón para dormir, ahora que Yoite estaba más tranquilo había logrado convencerlo de dormir en la cama. Casi siempre dormía en el suelo sin cobijas ni almohadas, a veces hasta lo hacía sentado, pero de eso ya no más. Él se iba a encargar de cuidar de Yoite, ¿La razón? Lo amaba, así de sencillo. Amaba a ese joven, su mirada tan penetrante pero suplicante de amor, su voz tan varonil pero con la juventud que tenía el chico, su porte, su elegancia, su fragilidad, su alma, pero sobre todo, amaba sus bellísimos ojos azul profundo, podía perderse en ellos para siempre. Le parecían mágicos. Quería que Yoite fuera feliz, quería ver una sonrisa en su angelical rostro, quería que su alma tuviera paz. Quería verlo sonreír siempre.

Cuando terminó de instalar su cama en el piso miró hacía la cama donde Yoite descansaba y suspiro con tranquilidad. La imagen de un Yoite dormido con unos mechones de cabello tapando parte de su cara, era una imagen que iba a recordar toda la vida. Se veía tan sereno, sus labios entreabiertos delataban que realmente estaba descansando.

Camino con sigilo hasta llegar a un lado de la cama. Quiso disfrutar el ver a Yoite dormido; sin duda era muy guapo. _"¿Será consciente de lo atractivo que es?"_ Se preguntó Miharu. Yukimi estaba enamorado de él, una vez, mientras trataban de conseguir el Engetsurin, se lo había confesado. Sintió celos, pero no lo demostró. Yukimi le dijo que Yoite era muy atractivo y necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara. Probablemente este último, no era consciente de su belleza física. Su vida había sido muy complicada como para fijarse en esos detalles.

Miharu se sentó en la cama y con sutileza retiró el cabello de su rostro. Su piel era suave, al igual que su cabello que comenzó a acariciar. La respiración de Yoite era tranquila, se alegraba de tener la maravillosa oportunidad de cuidar a Yoite. Necesitaba mucho cariño y amor, y estaba seguro que él no era el único que quería su bienestar. A pesar de haber matado a muchas personas en el pasado, y de su actitud un tanto antipática, Yoite era muy querido por sus amigos, y todos estaban preocupados por su bienestar, inclusive su tía que lo acababa de conocer.

Te quiero mucho Yoite – dijo Miharu en un sutil susurro.

Los sentimientos de Miharu por Yoite eran sinceros e intensos. En muy poco tiempo, se había ganado su corazón, desde el primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero no iba a presionar a Yoite y mucho menos incomodarlo con eso. Yoite necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, a sus nuevos amigos, a sus propios sentimientos. Y él estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que necesitara, además de que no era seguro que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero sin importar que pasara, él siempre iba a estar a su lado. Lo iba a apoyar, ayudar, guiar, a ser su amigo, su protector, su mano derecha. Iba a ser una mejor persona por y para Yoite.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso en su frente. Se sonrojo un poco, pues era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, agradecía que Yoite estuviera dormido. Suspiró y se acostó en el futón que estaba al lado de la cama. Él también necesitaba dormir y descansar.

A los pocos minutos la habitación de quedó en completo silencio. Yoite abrió los ojos y con su mano derecha tocó su frente. Había sentido el beso que Miharu le había dado, pero no le molestó. Miharu había estado a su lado desde el principio, lo había protegido a capa y espada y hasta le había salvado la vida. No lo entendía, así como tampoco comprendía el significado del "Te quiero mucho Yoite" que había escuchado momentos antes.

Giró su cuerpo, y enfocó su vista en el cuerpo que estaba tendido en el futón. Le debía tanto a Miharu que por su mente pasaba la idea de que debía comportarse de la mejor manera para no causarle problemas. Por inercia abrazó la cobija y cerró los ojos, al poco rato se quedó dormido, con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro.

**ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹ**

La luz se colaba por ventana. Por su ubicación, no molestaba a los jóvenes que dormían plácidamente. Sin embargo, un chico de brillantes ojos verdes comenzaba a despertar. Abrió los ojos y volteo su vista hacía la cama donde dormía su amigo. Yoite seguía durmiendo, su rostro era el mismo que tenía en la noche, pacífico… tranquilo. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se levantó y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina sin molestarse en quitarse el pijama.

Buenos días Miharu – le dijo su tía que se encontraba lavando los trastes.

Buenos días, tía –

¿Y Yoite? – preguntó la mujer.

Sigue durmiendo – respondió

Pobrecillo, ha de estar agotado – comentó la tía de Miharu – les hice el desayuno, ¿Por qué no se lo llevas a Yoite?

Si – respondió Miharu mientras se metía a la boca una barra de pan tostado.

Después tomó una bandeja y encima de ella colocó un plato con tres waffles, un vaso de leche, un vaso de jugo, mermelada, miel de maple y cubiertos. Se sentía animado por el hecho de estar cuidando de Yoite y que su tía lo hubiera aceptado sin problemas en la casa. En un principio habían pensado que Yoite se quedara en casa de Thobari sensei, pero la misma tía de Miharu había dicho que en su casa estaría mejor y que además se encargarían de sus gastos como si fuera uno más de la familia. Su tía sabía lo importante de Yoite era para Miharu y que eran inseparables.

Miharu salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación, cuando entró notó que Yoite seguía dormido aunque ya había cambiado de pose. Ahora estaba boca arriba con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra estirada sobre su costado. Traviesos mechones de cabello cubrían parte de su rostro y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Sinceramente era algo muy extraño ver a Yoite sumido en esa tranquilidad después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz de que poco a poco la paz llegara a la vida de su amigo. Dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita de noche, no quería despertarlo, se le veía tan sosegado. Se acercó a la ventana y contemplo la ciudad. No tenía muy claro cómo iba a apoyar a Yoite, pero estaba convencido de que iba a ayudarlo a como diera lugar.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos, y Yoite comenzaba a despertar, se movía en su lugar y hacía extraños ruidos como quejándose. Miharu sonrió, era gracioso ver a Yoite hacer ese "ritual" antes de despertar. De pronto Yoite estiró sus brazos, bostezó y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules.

Buenos días Yoite – le dijo Miharu con una sonrisa.

Buenos días ¿Tienes mucho despierto? – preguntó Yoite sentándose en la cama.

Si – contestó Miharu

¿Qué hora es? –

Las diez de la mañana – contestó Miharu –

Lo siento – se disculpó el mayor – no suelo despertar tan tarde.

No tienes que disculparte Yoite, no quise despertarte, lucías muy cómodo -

He dormido bien – afirmó Yoite - ¿Eso es para mí? – pregunto señalando el desayuno

Si, lo ha hecho mi tía -

No tienes que molestarte tanto por mí Miharu – dijo Yoite agachando la cabeza.

Yoite, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que tus amigos y las personas que te queremos vamos a hacer cosas por ti sin que sean una molestia para nosotros y sin pedir nada a cambio –

Yo… -

Sé que no estás acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño, pero hay muchas personas que te queremos, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es dar las gracias –

¿Solo eso? – preguntó Yoite con curiosidad

Si, solo eso – afirmó el menor – si tú quieres hacer algo por alguien, que sea cuando nazca de tu corazón, como cuando hiciste que Gau despertara.

¿Tú me quieres? – preguntó Yoite.

Miharu abrió los ojos sorprendido. En ocasiones Yoite era muy directo con sus cuestionamientos, y sinceramente no esperaba que Yoite le preguntara eso. Sabía que alguien lo quisiera era desconcertante para él, dudaba de que alguien sintiendo cariño hacia su persona, sin embargo tomó aire, y aparentando tranquilidad le contestó al mayor.

Claro que te quiero Yoite –

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? – cuestionó el chico de ojos azules - ¿Cómo sabes qué quieres a una persona?

Bueno, cuando quieres que esa persona sea feliz por sobre todas las cosas y eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella y por su felicidad – contestó – al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

¿No es igual para todos? – volvió a preguntar Yoite, que en esos temas era completamente inexperto.

No Yoite, cada quién tiene su manera de ver el amor, además de que hay diferentes tipos de amor – explicó el menor sentándose a su lado – existe el amor que sientes por la familia, el amor que sientes por los amigos, el amor que sientes por la pareja…

Ya veo – dijo el mayor

Todos queremos que estés bien Yoite – le dijo el chico de ojos verdes tratando de animarlo.

Con lo que me dices, entonces creo, que yo también te quiero Miharu –

El ojiverde se sorprendió de la declaración del mayor. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Yoite le diría algo como eso. Aunque necesitaba esperar a que Yoite fuera más consciente de sus sentimientos y aprendiera a diferenciarlos. Lo único que había recibido desde niño había sido indiferencia y odio. Querer y amar aún eran términos complejos para él.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Yoite sacando de sus pensamientos el menor.

Primero vas a desayunar – le acercó a Yoite la bandeja con comida – hoy tenemos que ayudar a mi tía en el restaurante, pero mañana iremos a comprar algo de ropa para ti –

Miharu… - susurró Yoite

¿Qué pasa? –

Gracias –

**ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹ**

Los días fueron pasando y Miharu estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Yoite. Con él se mostraba un poco más abierto y comunicativo, pero con los demás seguía siendo retraído, reservado e incluso tímido. No le gustaba llamar la atención en la calle y cuando iban al supermercado casi no hablaba nada.

Recordaba el día que habían ido a comprarle ropa al ojiazul. Toda una odisea, porque Yoite estaba acostumbrado a cubrir todo su cuerpo, pero estaban en pleno verano y en las tiendas de ropa no había nada que tapara todo el cuerpo. Tardó más de dos horas en convencer a Yoite de que debía usar otro tipo de ropa, al final de cuentas ya no tenía ninguna herida o cicatriz que ocultar. Por lo que Yoite, cambio su look. Ese día, de regreso a casa el chico de ojos azules había robado miradas de casi todas las personas que se toparon en la calle. Con la nueva ropa que usaba rompía corazones. Miharu caminó orgulloso a su lado.

Yoite y su tía se llevaban bien, aunque también era callado con ella, siempre era educado y la ayudaba en todo. A pesar de eso, también había aprendido a cocinar muy rápido y para sorpresa de todos, lo hacía incluso, mejor que el mismo Miharu. Su tía estaba encantada porque ahora podía descansar y salir del restaurante sin preocuparse.

Yoite, realmente cocinas muy bien – dijo Yukimi una vez que había ido a visitar a su amigo – me sorprendes.

Gracias – respondió Yoite que se encontraba detrás de la barra preparando un postre –

Gracias a Yoite hemos aumentado el menú, incluso vendemos postres – dijo Miharu orgulloso de su amigo.

De haber sabido que cocinabas tan bien te contrato para el restaurante de mi hermana –

No sabía cocinar, la tía de Miharu me enseñó – aclaró Yoite

¡Yo también te pude haber enseñado! –

Ahora vivo aquí Yukimi – dijo Yoite con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba – Miharu dice que incluso iré a la escuela.

Yukimi guardó silencio. Si bien Yoite seguía siendo serio, callado e introvertido. Con Miharu era diferente, estaba intentando hacer su vida con la mayor normalidad posible. Y le alegraba que por fin Yoite disfrutara de la vida que un joven de dieciséis debía vivir. Aunque no estuviera a su lado, quería lo mejor para el joven que cuido desde niño.

¿Cómo es que vas a entrar a la escuela? – preguntó sorprendido Yukimi

Thobari sensei viene por las tardes a darme clases para que cuando entre a la escuela no vaya muy atrasado – respondió el ojiazul

Yoite es muy inteligente – comentó Miharu

No lo dudo – dijo Yukimi colocando su cabeza sobre su mano y mirando como Yoite continuaba haciendo el postre.

**ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹ**

Una noche, mientras Yoite miraba por la ventana Miharu le preguntó que si se encontraba bien, aún había momentos en los que Yoite se encerraba en sí mismo, era normal debido a que los recuerdos de su infancia no habían desaparecido. Y realmente borrar dieciséis años de dolor, implicaba tiempo, quizás mucho tiempo.

Me pregunto si es bueno que vaya a la escuela – respondió Yoite

Yoite – pronunció Miharu

Me sintió más cómodo en el restaurante – afirmó Yoite – no me siento preparado para tener contacto con otras personas.

Entiendo que estés nervioso, pero no te va a pasar nada malo – aseguró el menor – aunque no estemos en la misma clase, estaremos en la misma escuela.

Lo sé –

Además eres muy inteligente, has salidos muy bien en las pruebas que te ha puesto Thobari sensei – Miharu intentaba animarlo.

No es por eso Miharu – remarcó Yoite – las personas… seguramente también querrán saber de mí y preguntarán cosas, yo…

No tienes que responderles – le dijo Miharu

No quiero… no quiero recordarlo, nada – expresó el ojiazul.

Yoite miró a Miharu a los ojos y colocó sus manos en los hombros del menor. Por un momento el ojiverde creyó que Yoite iba a enojarse al sentirse presionado para que fuera a la escuela. Sin embargo, se quedó así un par de minutos, mirándolo a los ojos en completo silencio. No quiso hablar para dejar que Yoite se desahogara aunque no dijera nada.

Miharu… -

¿Qué pasa Yoite? – preguntó su amigo.

Nunca fui a la escuela – comenzó a decir Yoite con tristeza – en el sótano que me encerró mi padre había muchos libros y aunque no sabía leer, me gustaba verlos – relataba el ojiazul mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos – algunos tenían dibujos, otros solo letras pero me gustaba verlos.

Yoite… - Miharu lo escuchaba sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban. Yoite seguía manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros pero ahora su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo.

Aprendí a leer cuando Hattori me dio el pergamino de la técnica Kira –

Yoite… -

Yoite cayó de rodillas al suelo aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Miharu se tiró al suelo junto con él y lo abrazó con fuerza. En ese abrazo quería transmitirle que ya no estaba solo, que había personas que lo querían y que lo amaba. No le gustaba ver a Yoite llorar, pero sabía que de alguna manera lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sacar todo el dolor de su hermosa alma para que pudiera disfrutar del amor y del cariño que él y los demás estaban dispuestos a darle.

Se quedaron abrazados en el suelo por más de media hora, Miharu notó que Yoite respiraba con tranquilidad y se movió un poco. Notó que el mayor se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Le gustaba mimar a Yoite de esa manera. Se acomodó mejor recargando su espalda en la cama y dejo que Yoite descansara en su regazo. Amaba verlo dormir.

**ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹ**

El restaurante tenía cada vez más clientes. Incluso hacían pedidos de postres para llevar o para eventos especiales. La destreza de Yoite en la cocina permitía que la tía de Miharu y el mismo joven de ojos verdes hicieran la labor de meseros. Los fines de semana era cuando más gente visitaba el lugar.

Había notado que algunas jovencitas iban solo para ver a Yoite. No le gustaba en lo absoluto. Aunque tampoco lo demostraba, o al menos eso creía, porque en una ocasión Raimei le había dicho que era evidente que estaba molesto por las atenciones de las chicas y algunos chicos para con Yoite.

Desde antes de la guerra ninja hemos sabido que quieres a Yoite – dijo Raimei

¿Y? – preguntó Miharu con evidente molestia viendo a las chicas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima al ojiazul.

No tienes de que preocuparte Miharu – le dijo su amiga – Yoite está contigo y te aseguro que ni cuenta se da de todas las personas que vienen al restaurante solo a verlo y a probar su comida.

¿Qué quieres decir con que Yoite está conmigo? –

¿No son novios? – preguntó Raimei confundida.

No – respondiendo Miharu extrañado por la pregunta de su amiga.

Es que parecen, digo, viven juntos, hacen todo juntos, hasta duermen juntos –

¡No dormimos juntos! – exclamó el chico – Yo duermo en el futón y Yoite en la cama

Bueno, entonces no sé qué esperas para decirle lo que sientes por él –

Tiempo – fue la respuesta de Miharu

¿Para qué? – preguntó la rubia.

Yoite necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo esto –

Pues a mí me parece que está muy acostumbrado a ti – le dijo Raimei mientras tomaba de su té - ¿Y por qué no duermen juntos? -

¿Qué cosas preguntas Raimei? –

Después de una larga jornada en el restaurante habían cerrado por fin. Yoite estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la barrita tomando limonada y Miharu lavando los últimos trastes. Estaban agotados, pero contentos. Yoite incluso tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Cada vez viene más gente al restaurante – dijo Yoite de pronto.

Vienen a probar tu comida – comentó Miharu con una sonrisa de orgullo por los logros de Yoite.

Y a verme – comentó Yoite

Miharu dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y una olla cayó al suelo haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

¿Estás bien Miharu? – preguntó Yoite preocupado.

¿Por qué dices que vienen a verte? – cuestionó el ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos.

Mira – Yoite sacó de la bolsa del mandil que usaba un montón de papeles y Miharu los tomó en sus manos.

Al abrirlos pudo percatarse de que se trataban cartas y mensajes dirigidos al mayor. Algunos románticos, otros muy descarados. Le dejaban su número de teléfono y otras más atrevidas hasta su dirección. Sintió una punzada en el estómago de molestia. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Sin embargo, quería saber qué pensaba Yoite sobre eso.

¿Y qué sientes con todo esto Yoite? –

Nada ¿Debo de sentir algo? –

Ellas y ellos creen que eres guapo y quieren salir contigo – le dijo Miharu

Yo no quiero salir ni con ellas ni con ellos – fue la respuesta del otro.

Sin decir nada, salieron del área del restaurante y fueron hacia la sala. Se sentaron en el sillón grande mientras Miharu seguía leyendo las cartas de las fans de su amigo. Cada vez su enojo era mayor. Las detestaba. A todas.

Son muchas cartas ¿Desde cuándo las tienes? –

No lo recuerdo, hace semanas, supongo – respondió con seriedad – no pensé que fuera importante, ni siquiera las he leído todas.

Incluso hay cartas de chicos, eres muy popular – dijo Miharu dejando todas las cartas en la mesita de centro.

Miharu… - habló Yoite - ¿Tú crees que yo soy guapo? – preguntó de pronto.

Y ahí iba de nuevo. Yoite siendo directo y pillando desprevenido al pobre Miharu, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y empezaba a pensar que no sería la última. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, por lo que como siempre hacía, respiraba profundo y exhalaba con la mayor calma posible.

Si – dijo Miharu con un nudo en la garganta – si creo que eres guapo.

¿Qué es lo que me hace guapo? – preguntó Yoite mientras tomaba de su limonada. Quizás no se daba cuenta de que estaba metiendo a Miharu en aprietos.

Eres delgado, alto, tu piel es suave, al igual que tu cabello, toda la ropa que usas te queda muy bien, en general luces muy bien, pero lo mejor son tus ojos, son muy bellos – respondió Miharu sin verlo a la cara.

Tus ojos también son bonitos – replicó Yoite.

Gra… gracias – dijo Miharu con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Miharu muy nervioso todavía por la conversación que había tenido con Yoite. Era casi una declaración de su parte, aunque sabía que Yoite no lo había tomado así. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor, se le había tan impávido como siempre. Tampoco sabía cómo preguntarle que si había alguien que le gustara, o si había alguien importante para él. Quería saberlo, sin incomodar al mayor.

Por su parte, el chico de ojos azules disfrutaba de la compañía de Miharu mientras se terminaba su limonada. Era sin duda, su bebida favorita. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de centro y se recostó en el sillón. Cerró sus ojos, y así se quedó un buen rato, meditando lo que Miharu le había dicho. Nunca se había preocupado por eso, y ahora no lo hacía tampoco pero le parecía extraño que los demás pensaran eso de él, aunque la única opinión que le importaba era la del pequeño. Miharu volteó a verlo cuando notó que no se movía y no hablaba. Lo notó dormido, suspiró. Tendría que despertarlo para ir a habitación a descansar, sin embargo bostezó y se recargo en su hombro. Sin quererlo, él también se quedó dormido.

Yoite sintió el peso relajado de Miharu y abrió los ojos para verlo. Al parecer el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Si Miharu estaba cuidando de él, por lógica él tenía que hacer lo mismo ¿No? así lo hizo durante las batallas ninja que tuvieron que lidiar. Se acomodó en el sillón y atrajo al de ojos verdes cerca de él para poder abrazarlo, depositó un beso en su frente como la noche en que Miharu le dio un beso a él antes de dormir.

Esa fuera la primera vez que Yoite sintió algo en su pecho. Una extraña emoción que lo hacía sentir feliz. Era una calidez embriagadora. Le gustaba estar así con Miharu, una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo que lo hacía pegar más el cuerpo del menor con el suyo. Nunca se había sentido así, estaba reaccionando de manera automática, por instinto. Esa sensación solo Miharu era capaz de despertarla. El mismo le había dicho que querer a una persona era desear su felicidad y hacer cualquier cosa por ella y Yoite lo único que quería era estar con Miharu para hacerlo feliz y protegerlo. Solo con él se sentía cómodo y… contento.

Te quiero mucho, Miharu - dijo en un susurro – que bueno que nos conocimos.

Sintió entumecido su cuerpo y quiso cambiar de postura, entonces notó que un peso le impedía moverse. Con pesar abrió los ojos para ver qué le impedía moverse y se quedó paralizado. Estaba acomodado entre los brazos de Yoite, su rostro de frente al pecho el mayor con sus piernas entrelazadas, en el sillón de la sala. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? No sabía qué hacer, cómo zafarse del fuerte abrazo de Yoite antes de que este se despertase.

De repente Yoite se movió y lo abrazó con más fuerza. El mayor abrió los ojos y vio la situación en la que se encontraban, y con toda la tranquilidad el mundo habló.

Buenos días Miharu –

Bue… bue… buenos días Yoite – pudo decir con mucho nerviosismo.

Nos quedamos dormidos en la sala – dijo sin soltar su abrazo

Si… – Miharu no sabía que más decir.

**ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹ**

Esa había sido la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, y aunque para Yoite había sido algo normal. El pobre de Miharu se agitaba cada vez que recordaba esa situación. El haber despertado en los brazos del mayor había resultado mucho más maravilloso de lo que pensaba en sus sueños. Después de despertar duraron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que Miharu dijo que iría a preparar el desayuno. Se preguntaba si su tía los había visto así, creía que no puesto que no había mencionado nada.

No entendía como habían acabado dormidos de esa manera. Pero el calor de Yoite era algo que quería sentir otra vez, había sido muy placentero estar entre sus brazos. Sería apropiado decirle que quería dormir con él. No, eso era una locura.

Ya faltaban unos días para el regreso a clases, y había notado que Yoite estaba más pensativo que de costumbre. Necesitaba hablar con él, pues intuía que era por el tema de la escuela. Ese día el restaurante no había abierto como todos los jueves que los tomaban de descanso. Durante la tarde, Yoite y Miharu estaban en la habitación guardando la ropa que habían lavado y su tía había salido de compras.

¿Te preocupa algo Yoite? – preguntó Miharu mientras veía al mayor

No quiero ir a la escuela – dijo con seriedad

¿Por qué? –

Porque no quiero estar en contacto con más personas – dijo – ya tengo amigos, además de ti y la tía.

No necesariamente tienes que hacer amistades –

Pero no quiero que me pregunten nada – replicó Yoite subiendo el tono de su voz

No tienes que responderles nada – continuo Yoite

¿No entiendes que harán preguntas y me harán recordar todo? – gritó Yoite enojado.

Para superar un hecho doloroso es importante perdonar y perdonarse – contestó – además aprender de eso.

Es muy fácil decirlo – respondió Yoite sin bajar el volumen de su voz.

No era la primera vez que Miharu veía esa actitud en Yoite, era común cuando hablaban del pasado del mayor. Yoite se alteraba mucho. Le dolía, pero le entendía, aún no se había desahogado del todo, y lo ponía nervioso el contacto con otras personas.

No tienes que ir si no quieres, Yoite – dijo Miharu mirando al suelo. Quería llorar. Le dolía cuando Yoite le hablaba así, pero porque se sentía impotente, sentía que no estaba ayudando a su amigo.

Miharu… - exclamó Yoite al verlo así.

No tienes que ir si no quieres… - repitió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Yoite se sorprendió de que Miharu se fuera llorando de ahí. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Se quedó parado en donde estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. De pronto escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo y un dolor en su pecho lo hizo gritar el nombre el menor. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo tras el chico de ojos verdes.

Nuevamente un sentimiento de culpa empezaba a perseguirlo. Pero esta vez con más intensidad, le había gritado a Miharu y lo había hecho llorar. Se sentía mal, no quería hacerle daño al menor, al contrario. Quería hacerlo feliz, era la persona más importante para él y le debía mucho. Al llegar a la puerta miró hacia todos lados para ver si veía rastros de Miharu. Nada. La calle estaba vacía, ¿A dónde habría ido? Escogió un camino y corrió para ver si lo veía. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que las habilidades de ninja seguían, quizás no su habilidad del Kira, pero su agilidad y velocidad seguían siendo las mismas. Aprovechó eso y al doblar la calle pudo ver a Miharu corriendo. Por la dirección en la que iba, sabía a donde se dirigía. A un lugar solían frecuentar.

Miharu llegó a una colina llena de pasto verde fresco y se tiró de rodillas llorando. Se sentía muy mal. No había hecho absolutamente nada por Yoite, y éste seguía sufriendo. Además, lo estaba presionando para que hiciera cosas de las cuales no estaba preparado. Y él había prometido que le iba a dar todo el tiempo que necesitara. ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Yoite, qué podía hacer? Cada vez lloraba con más intensidad.

¡Miharu! – gritó Yoite nada más llegar al lugar donde Miharu lloraba amargamente.

¡Yoite! –

Lo siento Miharu – le dijo Yoite arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándolo – perdóname por favor.

¡Yoi…Yoite! – el menor no entendía porque su amigo le pedía perdón.

No debí gritarte, no debí hacerlo – el ojiazul escondía su rostro en el cuello de Miharu – no tienes la culpa de que nadie me quiera, ni mis padres – comenzó a llorar – mi mamá murió por mi culpa, cuando yo nací… por eso mi padre me odia, porque por mí ella murió, ellos se amaban y siempre estaban juntos, por eso me dijo que yo era un dios de la muerte. Desde bebé, él me trataba muy mal, no me alimentaba bien, me pegaba cada vez que lloraba, no entiendo por qué no me mató en ese momento – Yoite abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Miharu – cuando se volvió a casar fue que me encerró en el sótano, su mujer también me odiaba, jamás me dejaron conocer a mi hermano… me daban de comer de vez en cuando, solo las sobras y comida podrida… un día empecé a gritar, gritaba: "papá tengo hambre y tengo frío" y en verdad que tenía mucha hambre, tenía días sin probar bocado, incluso había comido papeles, hojas de aquellos libros de los que te conté una vez, pero obviamente eso no era suficiente; el sótano era húmedo y frío y no tenía más cobijo que mi ropa, sin embargo mi padre no venía, duré más de una hora gritando y de pronto mi padre entró por la puerta, estaba furioso, se quitó el cinturón y comenzó a golpearme, me gritaba "muérete, muérete ya"… yo solo lloraba, con un fierro que estaba ahí me quiso golpear en la cabeza pero yo me moví y con la punta el mismo me cortó el cuello, la herida no era profunda, pero si sangraba – Yoite lloraba intensamente al revivir sus recuerdos, Miharu solo correspondía el abrazo tratando de confortar al mayor – mi padre se asustó al ver sangre y aproveche para salir de ahí a la calle. Corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas hasta que el cansancio me hizo llegar a un callejón… me hinqué y vi como seguía saliendo sangre de mi cuello, no dejaba de llorar… fue entonces que Hattori llegó –

Yoite… -

Miharu, perdóname por favor – pidió Yoite aún envuelto en llanto – sé que quieres que haga una vida normal, pero… no me siento listo, cada persona que conozca sé que querrá saber de mí, de mi pasado y recordarlo es muy doloroso. No puedo… recordar la cara de mi padre, sus ojos mirándome con tanto odio… yo maté a mi madre y él jamás podrá perdonarme.

Yoite… tú no mataste a tu madre - dijo Miharu también con lágrimas en los ojos – perdóname tú a mí.

¿Eh, por qué? – Yoite se separó de Miharu, no entendía por qué Miharu le pedía perdón.

No he hecho nada para ayudarte a superar tu dolor, a dejar tu pasado atrás, solo te he presionado a hacer cosas, no debí hacerlo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz –

Miharu tú me has dado la vida otra vez – dijo Yoite – te debo mucho.

¡Claro que no! No me debes nada, yo no quería perderte y te obligué de alguna manera aceptar vivir –

Miharu, gracias a ti estoy aquí aprendiendo a vivir otra vez – Yoite tomó el rostro del menor en sus manos – tú eres mi razón de vivir.

Yoite… - Miharu estaba lloroso y sonrojado. Ese rostro enamoró al ojiazul. No había visto ese rostro en Miharu, lo conmovió tanto que quebró la barrera que tenía su corazón y supo que sentía amor por el chico de ojos verdes. Ese sentimiento que nacía en su corazón era amor. Ahora estaba seguro.

Jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Tan libre, tan emocionado, tan ilusionado, tan feliz de estar con Miharu. El haberle abierto su corazón y contado su pasado lo hacía sentir liberado de un enorme peso que llevaba en su alma. Miharu sabía su pasado y seguía a su lado, no cabía de sí mismo por todas las emociones que sentía.

Te amo Miharu – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – te amo.

¡Yoite! – Miharu no creía lo que el mayor le decía. Nunca se hubiera imagino que Yoite se fuera a confesar así, de repente.

¡De verdad te amo! – gritó de pronto sin soltar su rostro – tú eres por quien quiero vivir, con quien quiero estar, solo tú me haces sentir de esta manera.

Yoite, yo siempre te he amado –

Lo sé, sólo tú has estado conmigo en todo momento, siempre has estado al pendiente de mí, tus acciones, tus palabras, tu preocupación, tu ternura, todo era solo para mí – le dijo Yoite

¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Miharu

Siempre vi todo lo que has hechos por mí, pero no entendía por qué. Ahora entiendo todo, así es como se siente el amor -

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor. Después juntó sus labios con los de Miharu. Jamás en su vida había besado a alguien, Miharu era el primero y sin duda, sería el último. Ambos eran inexpertos en el arte de besar, pero los sentimientos que se trasmitían en ese contacto de sus labios eran tan puros, tan intensos que los embriagaban y los llenaba de felicidad. Las sensaciones hasta aquel momento eran verdaderamente alucinantes, aquel beso era torpe, desacompasado e inocente. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo hacerlo, pero lo que si sabían era que ningún beso con experiencia podría superar a ese.

Esto es el amor – dijo Yoite una vez que separó sus labios de los de Miharu – es increíble.

Te amo Yoite – Miharu abrazó al chico sintiendo nuevamente la calidez de su cuerpo.

Gracias por todo Miharu – Yoite abrazo con mucha más fuerza a Miharu escondiéndolo en su pecho. Esa sensación de bienestar que nunca había sentido no la iba a perder nunca, estaba dispuesto a cuidar a Miharu ante todo y ante todos.

**ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹȹȹ****ȹȹȹ**

Eran las siete de la tarde y el ocaso estaba por llegar. Era otoño y un ligero viento fresco acompañaba el anochecer. En una colina de verde pasto y una maravillosa vista al mar descansaban dos chicos mirando al cielo. Uno era un joven alto, delgado de dieciocho años de edad vestido con un pantalón de negro y un suéter del mismo color, cabello negro y preciosos ojos azules. El otro, un joven de dieciséis años, apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el otro, igualmente delgado vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, y un suéter color rojo. Novios desde hacía dos años.

Miharu recargaba su cabeza en el brazo de Yoite y uno de sus brazos pasaba por el pecho del mayor. Como todos los jueves por la tarde, iban a mirar el atardecer. Les gustaba mucho pasar tiempo juntos, a solas, solo ellos se entendían.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste te amo? – preguntó Miharu a su novio.

Por supuesto, fue en este mismo lugar – contesto Yoite abrazándolo fuertemente ocasionando la risa del menor.

Nunca soltaré tu mano Yoite – le dijo con amor.

Nunca la sueltes – pidió Yoite. Se incorporó solo un poco, colocó una mano en el rostro de Miharu y lo besó.

Ahora ya con más experiencia, empezó a disfrutar el delicioso sabor de su novio. Sus lenguas danzaban lentamente dentro de sus bocas. Miharu pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Yoite para sus cuerpos se unieran más. Era un momento mágico entre ellos. Aunque ya tenían dos años de relación, sus mejillas aún se sonrojaban, sus corazones martillaban en sus pechos. El beso sabía tan bien, era tan cálido, sentían mariposas en el estómago.

Su relación era maravillosa. Ambos estaban felices. Yoite se había quedado en el restaurante y Miharu seguía en la escuela. Para sus amigos no había sido extraño que terminaran siendo pareja, incluso pensaban que ya lo eran. Su tía estaba contenta, amaba a su sobrino y Yoite era un buen muchacho. Ellos se complementaban el uno al otro.

Nunca soltaré tu mano Miharu – le dijo con ternura cuando se separó de él.

Nunca la sueltes –

FIN.

TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, BUENOS Y MALOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS. ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR MUCHO.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.


End file.
